


My Own Markimoo

by elysium_is_real



Category: Markiplite, markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Abusive Family, Angst, Angst (Because I'm The Angst Queen), Cheating, Don't Know He's Famous, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hating Family, Markiplier - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_is_real/pseuds/elysium_is_real
Summary: To say the least, it has been one heck of a ride. The worst week ever, and in one giant swoop, you've decided to take a chance and run from it all. Run from your past, run from your hating family, from the mistakes and the betraying, stabbing pain of expectations that stood too high.But with running from one thing only means running to another. And this thing that you've run to happens to be one of the most amazing people you've ever had the privilege to meet: Mark Fischbach. And the lengths he's willing to go to help you, protect you, save you from the things you run from are astounding. The real problem is that not even Mark can save you from yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

To say the least, it had been a rough day. Your boyfriend of almost two years was cheating on you-- with your best friend-- and sister. All in one swoop, you'd cut off communications with all three of them and the rest of your family until you could figure out what to do. The worst part was that your family was what made up 97% of your friends. The other 3% being Diana, your ex best friend. So now there you were. On the bus with nowhere to go, with no apartment, no friends, no future to look forwards to. 

You slid into one of the unoccupied seats. It was stained on one side with something red and thick, so you avoided it like the plague. A few seconds later, a man close to your age sat down next to you. "This is disgusting," he said. His voice was lower than you would have expected. "Yeah, no joke," you muttered. He scoffed and looked in your direction, noticing your red, puffy eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. You unlocked your phone, staring at the last message Nate had sent you. Love you, baby! Can't wait to hear you scream tonight! ;) Your eyes welled up again and you wiped them away angrily. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," you whispered to yourself. At this, the man spoke up. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice you seemed to be having a bit of trouble. I know you don't know me, but maybe I could take some of the weight off your shoulders? We probably won't meet after this, anyways," he offered. His black hair fell into his face and you wanted to reach out and push it back, but he beat you to it. Pondering his offer, you decided and scooted into the seat next to him. "Thanks. I think I need to talk," you said sheepishly. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that he was drop-dead gorgeous. His voice didn't help any.

"Start at the beginning, I guess," he suggested. You looked down at your legs and murmured, "I walked in on my fiancee with two other girls-- my best friend and my sister." His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little in shock. "Wow, that's... Wow. I'm sorry. That's horrible. What an ass," he replied softly. "You broke up with him, right?" he asked. You wiped away another stray tear and shook your head. "I ran out before I could do anything. Is that bad?" He scoffed again and stayed silent for a minute before saying, "Get him back. Pretend to forgive him and find another guy who'd make out with you in front of him. Wait, that's a dick move. But good. Whatever you want. It's what I'd do. It can't be hard for you; you're really kinda cute." 

You blushed at his compliment. A ding alerted you to a text from Nate, the seventh one in the course of an hour. You unlocked your phone and deleted the message without even looking at it. You put your head in your hands and took a deep breath in. "You wouldn't happen to have a book on you, would you?" you asked the man feebly. He sighed and gave a small smile before turning around and pulling a book out of the large bag he had on the floor beneath him. "To Kill A Mockingbird. It's a classic. I haven't read it yet, but I thought now was a good time. I've got time to kill on the way to where I'm going," he said, handing it to you. You thanked him and opened the first page. When he was nearly thirteen my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow, it read. You put it close to your nose and inhaled deeply. The familiar scent washed over you and you felt your heart stop beating so quickly. Another deep breath and you put it in your lap.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" you asked him. "Because you looked like you needed some help. I'd have wanted someone to. Hasn't someone done something nice to you before?" he explained. You thought before shaking your head. "My family says we come first, but I hate them for that. I think we should help. What's your name, anyways?" "Mark. Mark Fischbach. You are?" You thought a moment before saying, "Bond. James Bond." He laughed a deep, hearty laugh that made you crack a smile. "No, my name is (Y/n) (Y/l/n)." He finished off the laugh with a softer one that died off. "Well, (y/n), that guy doesn't deserve anything, especially not a nice girl like you. Do you want to watch a movie with me? We've got a long way to go," he offered. "Only if it's good. Like the Alien series. Those are my favorites," you said, sniffling a little. He stared at you and then blurted out, "You are now my best friend." You smiled, a genuine smile and scooted a little closer to him. Maybe he'd be nice.

After watching two movies together, you figured out that he was actually really funny and amazing at commentaries. He had you feeling better than you had in months, even when you were still with Nate. The ridiculous comments that would pop out of nowhere made you laugh loud enough to make others turn and give you a strange look. Your phone had made more dings, but this time, you ignored them. The bus pulled into the final stop and you stood up beside Mark. "You live here?" you asked. "Yeah, I had some business I had to attend to. Are you sticking around?" You thought about it before nodding. He grinned and walked off the bus. When you walked off after him, he was writing something down on a scrap of paper. "Here's my number. Maybe sometimes we can hang out, finish watching Alien or something if that's okay with you," he said, handing it to you.

You took it from him and didn't say anything. "(Y/n), you good?" he asked, but you didn't hear him. You were too busy looking around. The skyscrapers really were scraping the sky, the gentle breeze tasted of salt and the sun was letting warm beams of golden light fall on your (h/l) hair. "I've always wanted to come here, y'know. But my parents told me only losers and freaks and pathetic failures came here," you murmured quietly. "That's crazy. This is home for me, I guess. Depends on what you like," he agreed. You shoved the paper in your back pocket and for a minute, forgot about Nate. "A change is what you need, (Y/n). This place is gonna be great for you. Maybe we can be friends, too. I'll talk to you soon?" he said, his voice lilting into a question. You faced him and smiled a warm smile that felt out of place after so long of being void of feelings. 

"That sounds great, Mark."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark stayed with you for a bit while waiting for his friend, Bob, to come pick him up and take him home. You talked for a while about the best things about California, the best memories, anything to get your mind off of Nate. A Jeep rolled up with a tall guy in it and he waved politely. You waved back as Mark stood up and slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Don't forget to text me," he said as he hopped into the passenger seat. Closing the door behind him, he rolled down the window and motioned you to come closer. "Where are you going now?" he asked once you were closer. "You needed me closer to ask that?" you said dryly. "Hey, I don't a creep stalking and killing you, you're pretty cool!" he said defensively. Bob stared at y'all's conversation in amusement, but you ignored him. Rolling your eyes, you shrugged your shoulders. "Didn't think this far ahead, I guess. A hotel for as long as I can afford it, then maybe get an apartment and a few roomies? I only brought a few thousand, so I'll be trying to find a job first. Why?" Mark held up one finger and rolled up the window. He talked with Bob, almost arguing, then rolled the window back down. 

"Get in, loser, we're going shopping," he said, motioning to the back seat. You tilted your head and said, "Are you serious?" He nodded and Bob spoke up. "We've got an extra bedroom. As long as you don't mind staying with Mark and me and another guy named Wade and yet another guy right now named Sean, but we call him Jack. We're nice, I swear," he said, holding up his hands. "I don't want to be a strain on your finances..." you trailed off, but Mark smiled that smile and you gave in and climbed into the back seat. 'To Kill A Mockingbird' was still in your hands. "You have a preference to music, Miss..." Bob asked, leaving you to fill in the blank. "(Y/n). Call me (Y/n). And whatever's popular now. I want to be a little rebellious. My parents never let me leave the house or listen to that kind of music, always classical," you said. Mark turned around and stared at you in abject horror. He pushed a button without looking and a slow sounding sound filled the car.

"Hello... it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet," the woman sang. "Oh, she's got a nice voice," you said, closing your eyes. "Our friend, Nate did a cover of this song. Not your dick, Nate, this one's amazing. Want to hear it? It's better than Adele's in my opinion," said Mark. "NEVER insult Adele!" chided Bob. You smiled a weak smile and nodded at Mark. The mention of the name made you want to hurl. He messed around with his phone and this time, the same song came on. But with guitar and drums. He started singing and your mouth dropped open. The chorus came on and your head was thumping along with the bass. "His voice is so good! I could listen to him forever!" you sighed. Mark looked at you through the rear view mirror, a grin on his face. "Yeah, Nate's pretty good. Not as good as me, though," he boasted. "Oh, God," moaned Bob. Mark then proceeded to open his mouth and out came a sound like... like a dying pterodactyl. Your hands flew to your ears and you laugh a loud laugh, forgetting about Nate again. 

The drive there was easy going and Bob was just as much fun as Mark. You had a good feeling about this that multiplied exponentially when you pulled up to what was apparently Mark's house. It wasn't huge or anything, just so... so much different than that what you lived in with your parents. Bricks were on the sides, a balcony over the door and big, gorgeous windows were everywhere. "It's bigger on the inside," said Mark, climbing out of the car to open the door for you. You thanked him and followed him to the front door. He unlocked it and you followed him close behind. "Mark!" called two voices, one distinctly Irish. A guy with green hair came around the corner and stopped when he saw you. "Who's this?" he asked. His voice was thick with an accent and it was actually kinda sexy. Paired with the bright blue eyes, he was really attractive. "This is (Y/n). It isn't permanent, just until she can get a job and some cash for a place of her own. She's got one hell of a story," Mark explained. He went deeper into the house and you stayed put. looking around. "I'm Sean, but some call me Jack. It's whatever you like," said the man. You faked a smile and said, "You look like a Jack, I guess. The name you're given is much different from the one you're born with. More power, I guess." His head tilted a little to the side. "Don't fake a smile. I want to see the real one. It's just as beautiful as you, I would think," he said softly before walking away. It took you off guard. No one had seen through your smiles before.

"Hey, Mark, I told you to stop picking up fangirls!" yelled another guy. You assumed this was Wade. "She doesn't know who any of us are, moron!" Mark yelled back. "What?" said three voices together. You walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the island. Jack stared at you incredulously and Bob's eyes were wide. Mark's smirk was back. "You seriously don't know who we are? Not even me or Mark?" asked Jack, moving closer to you. "Should I?" you retorted playfully. These guys were bringing out more life in you than Nate ever had. Jack had his phone out and up on a video of some sorts in seconds. "Top of the morning to you, laddies, my name is JackSepticEye and welcome back to Five Night's At Freddy's Two!" shouted Jack on the screen. You watched a bit and when he turned it off, your eyes grew wide when you saw the number count below it-- almost 50 million views. "Okay, so maybe you're famous, but who cares? You're still just Jack and just Mark and just Wade and Bob. I don't know any different, but now I'm going to try and watch all the videos now that my parents aren't around."

The four of them laughed collectively and Mark said, "Good try. There's over four thousand in total." You sighed and pulled out the old laptop you had had for almost eight years. A first generation. "Wow, that's so old! I haven't seen one of those in forever! Next thing, you'll be pulling out a Classic iPod!" joked Wade. You silently reached down and put down a Classic iPod. Mark's smirk was still there and Jack laughed. "I had to buy it in secret and download any music with my own money and, once more, in secret," you explained. "Hey, come upstairs and we can watch some if you want or I can lead you on a tour or lend you my laptop," offered Mark. "I don't trust myself to be alone right now." He smiled and went upstairs, leaving his bag on the island. You followed him, choosing to ignore the snickers from the trio behind you.

"Want to start with Five Night's At Freddy's? I am hailed as the king of it."


End file.
